The Question
by jade30
Summary: R&A Songfic based on an Old 97's tune.


Disclaimer:  I do not own the song, "Question."  It belongs to Old 97's.  Ranma and Akane belong to each other, and Rumiko Takahashi, of course!

_She woke from a dream  
Her head was on fire  
Why was he so nervous?_

Akane sighed happily as she strolled with Ranma along the sidewalk.  Everything, she thought to herself, lately everything has been so wonderful, so perfect.  After everything that they had gone through, after all the anger, the confusion, the tears, could her happily ever after be just within her reach?  A little girl skipped along in front of them, stopping suddenly to turn around and grin at the couple behind her.  Akane smiled back.  It was easy, so easy, to pretend that the little girl was theirs.  That their little family was out for an after dinner walk, that…but no.  She and Ranma had agreed.  They would wait.  Wait to get married, wait to start a family.  They wanted some time to be together without the surreality of arranged marriages and Amazon betrothals hanging over their heads.  But still…if they had a little girl, would she have Ranma's eyes?  Thinking about a little girl got Akane to thinking about the activities that led to making a little girl, which reminded Akane about what they had done just before they went out to dinner.  Despite the cool evening breeze, she began to feel rather warm.

"Akane?  Are you all right?"  Ranma frowned.  Akane's eyes had glazed over so suddenly.  Her face was all flushed too.  Was that a sign of food poisoning?  I knew I should have double-checked the health ratings before we left, he thought to himself.  "You're not going to be sick or anything, are you?"

Akane shook off the daydream with a laugh.  "Just spaced out for a second Ranma.  Relax."  Her eyes narrowed.  "What are you so nervous about?"

"Ha, ha.  Me?  Nervous?  Never!"  Scratching the back of his head in what he thought was a casual manner, Ranma replied, "I just didn't want you to mess up your pretty dress."

_He took her to the park  
She crossed her arms  
And lowered her eyelids_

Ranma led Akane through the park to a bench by a pond.  "It's such a beautiful night," he said, brushing off the seat.  "Let's sit down for a minute."

Akane nodded in agreement.  She sat down and automatically shifted so that she could lean on Ranma so that her head lay on his shoulder, but he moved away.  The young woman's brow puckered.  What's HIS problem?  She thought to herself with a mental glare, Why is HE so PDA shy all of a sudden?  With a harrumph, she moved away from her boyfriend and gazed morosely out over the pond.

Ranma eeped when he felt Akane stiffen next to him.  Uh-oh.  Was he messing this up already?  He bit his lip and took Akane's hand.  She snatched it away.  He steeled his shoulders and took her hand again, more determinedly this time.  "Akane," he whispered softly, "I love you."  This time, she didn't pull her hand away.  Instead, she tightened it slightly around his and the aura around her relaxed. 

_Someday somebody's gonna ask you  
A question that you should say yes to  
Once in your life  
Maybe tonight  
I've got a question for you_

"I know we didn't get off to a very good start.  Hell, some would even argue that our middle is pretty questionable.  But, we've come so far now, I have no doubt that, from here on out, it's just going to keep getting better.

The first time we met, you asked me if I wanted to be your friend.  Despite the fact that we got off on the wrong foot and stayed that way for a long time, despite the name calling and object throwing, despite all the misunderstandings, I like to think that we were friends from that moment on.  The friendship that you offered that day, the friend you are to me, means everything and more."  

Ranma took a deep breath.  It's now or never, he told himself.  "You asked me a question that first day, and I cherish that question and everything that came with it because it brought us to where we are today.  Now Akane, now I have a question for you.  Will you be my wife?"  

_She'd had no idea  
And started to cry  
She said in a good way_

A thrill of awe and delight danced through Akane's entire being.  His words had touched every inch of her soul.  Did he just ask her to…wait, was that what she thought it was?  Tears, shiny as the diamond that twinkled before her, ran down her cheeks. 

Ranma, unsure if the silence was a good thing or a bad thing, babbled on.  "I know we said we'd wait, and we still can.  It's just that…well…a year ago today we found each other again and…I've been wanting to do this since that day…and well…ARE YOU CRYING?  Did I do this wrong?"

Akane wanted to laugh, but found she couldn't.  The beauty of the evening, the proposal itself, the confident uncertainty, the timing, it was so very Ranma.  It reminded her of how very much she loved him.  "Don't worry," she said, as she reached over to hug him tightly, "You did it perfectly.  These are good tears."  She paused to wipe at something on his cheek, then held the teardrop up so he could see it too.  "Just like yours."

_He took her by the hand  
And walked her back home  
They took the long way_

They held each other as their tears dried, trembling joyfully.  After what felt like ages, he stood up, offered his hand, and they began the walk back home together.  As they approached the door, Ranma stopped.  "Uhm…Akane?" he asked, a teasing note in his voice.  

"Hmm…?"  

"You never answered my question."  

Akane turned to him with a sweet smile.  "Idiot.  What do you think?" she replied as she touched her lips to his.

_Someday somebody's gonna ask you  
A question that you should say yes to  
Once in your life  
Maybe tonight  
I've got a question for you_


End file.
